ADRD SUPPLEMENT TO ?BUILDING TRUST TO ENHANCE DIVERSITY IN AGING RESEARCH? This supplement proposal seeks to extend the scope of our collaborative program, ?Building Trust to Enhance Diversity in Aging Research? (R24 AG063728), to develop a registry reflecting a diverse population of individuals for future participation in clinical aging studies by adding those with cognitive problems and Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD) who were not included in our parent project. In the proposed ADRD Supplement we attempt to understand the special concerns of those with ADRD and their caregivers as a first step in enrolling them into the developing registry. ADRD are responsible for an increasing proportion of deaths among older adults; display racial and other disparities across the spectrum of risk factors, diagnosis, and treatment; and are burdensome for families and caregivers. Much more work needs to be done to understand risk factors, mechanisms, and the course of ADRD progression in underrepresented populations. Through structured interviews with individuals with mild cognitive impairment (MCI) or mild ADRD, and their caregivers if applicable, we will pilot test and adapt our registry recruitment strategies selection process. We will also identify barriers to participation in research studies among individuals with MCI or mild ADRD and their caregivers. We will also compare and contrast these barriers with those reported by participants of the parent study without cognitive impairments. The overarching goal of this supplement is to extend, using similar methods, the ongoing parent study?s work in engaging a diverse population of older adults to voluntarily join our registry to so that it will encompass those with cognitive impairments, including mild ADRD, and their caregivers thereby enhancing the value of the registry to investigators conducting aging research.